customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Night Before Christmas (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Night Before Christmas is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 28, 1999. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) *Choir Master (Larry Haron) *Bell Choir (Austin Ball, Maurie Chandler, Monet Chandler, Sara Hickman, Jeffrey Hood and Adrianne Kangas) *Carolers (Mona Baker, Bobby Butler, Lucien Douglas, Gilbert Gonzales, Lori Plummer, Erica Rhodes and Heidi Zeko) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #Wrap It Up #The 12 Days of Christmas #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) #Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental) / We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (soundtrack) Main Article: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Night_Before_Christmas Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas] Book Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Book) Television Airings *This video aired on PBS from 2000 until 2001. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from 2002 until 2007. *This video also aired on Sprout in 2010. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from 2011 until 2015. *This video also aired on NBC from 2014 until 2016. *This video also aired on Nick Jr in 2002 until 2018. Edits When the special aired on Playhouse Disney over two days, Baby Bop and Barney went outside to play with some snowsballs, Hannah's Mom asked them for Christmas cookies and and then BJ dressed Santa Claus for this. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and second being Barney's Magical Christmas. *Other second generation cast members of the kids make their cameo guest appearances in this video. *The version of "I Love You" uses a lullaby version. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "The Holiday Show". *During one verse of "The 12 Days of Christmas" when Baby Bop says 5 Golden Rings her head comes of a little but falls back down. *A float based on the video appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from 1999 until 2001. *This is the first Robert wears the same winter clothes until A Sunny, Snowy Day. Full Video Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Christmas Specials Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Classic Collection Category:1999